Black Death
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: AU The future is a dark, dark place over runned by creatures thought to be long lost dead, but apparently we were wrong very, very wrong. Better Description inside. Discontinued.


**Summery: **_This world as we know it is coming to a close and nearing it's end. The lands are bare, the cities broken and destroyed, Statue of Liberty where does she stand now? She doesn't stand, she has fallen, fallen into the Oceans depths to the darkness below her. The things that now rule these lands are no longer humans, but a bitter war of Demons, Vampires, and Werewolves and a cross of unfortunate Werewolf Vampires and Vampire Demons. Only a few humans exist among these lands of war, and two of them happen to be a detective by the name of Zan Naimi and a woman by the name Sikra Unrii, or better known as..._**Black Death.**

RSG: Yeah I'm here again.. ;chuckles; With yet again another story to annoy you all with. Again I don't own InuYasha and co. except the characters I have created myself. So... STAY BACK LAWYERS! OR FEEL MY WRATH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ;cough cough; Anyway... on to the story...

_Day 1:_

_I know she's close... I can feel it in the air, the dirt underneath my feet; I can feel it everywhere... I'm positive she's real, just like everything else on this God forsaken Planet. What from, vampires, werewolves, demons, and even vampire bitten demons, why not add Aliens to the collection..?_

_The human race is dwindling little by little. We're either food for the vampires, killed by the werewolves or even cursed by them, and slaughtered by the demons. Again, I repeat myself; the human race is dwindling to nothing..._

_It's a rare sight now a day's to see a human walking the streets not without some form of a weapon for protection. Hell, seeing a human period is rare._

_I'm Detective Zan Naimi, my case: "To prove that alien life forms exist." Why? Well, perhaps to find out if they come with evil intentions or perhaps a form of help for our race to rid us of these insects called vampires, werewolves, and demons. That is my case._

_I intend to hopefully gain their favor and help us in our pursuit by doing this, but if this fails... the human race as we know it will cease to exist. But when you look at it, what would become the main source of food for the vampires? Would they die out as well? Or would they even dare to feed on werewolves and more demons..? Would demons slaughter the werewolves and vampires, or would werewolves slaughter the vampires and demons..? Who knows? Surely I don't, by the time anyone finds this I'd surely be dead by then, and the human race would most likely be gone... But before that happens, I won't stop until I fulfill my case, or hopefully fulfill it before my death..._

_Detective Zan, out._

_Day 2:_

_I'm getting close I can feel it. I have a lead already, she's shown up in odd places, places no mere human would dare enter. Such as the Vampire Parlor, supposedly the delivery girl, the question is, "What is she delivering and why?" She's shown up in random places as well, but just as quickly as she'd appear, she'd disappear out of sight and nowhere to be found._

_Along my journey to fulfill my case I've made a new companion, one I thought not possible, one I thought I'd never see in my existing life. She is a woman, a human woman, by far the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. So fair, so fit in physic, she's a fine woman indeed. But now is not the time to let my sexual wants get in the way, I still have a case to fulfill, only this time with a woman at my side, willing to help despite all the danger I have warned her about._

_Her name is Sikra Unrii, fitting for a beautiful woman, wouldn't you agree? Long raven black silky hair with a beautiful blue tint, full desirable lips, and emerald green eyes that almost seem out of place on her beautiful face. Her neck is long and elegant, surely to cause a problem or a rise from a vampire no doubt, I'll have to keep my guard up... Her figure, lean and toned, with a luscious generous rack, and curves. Slender fingers and long toned legs, simply beautiful... Damn it I'm getting off subject! I need to keep her off my mind..._

_I've started a record on our suspect. She's shown up in the same places so far for three days straight. The Vampire Parlor, 6:45PM. The sewers filled with werewolves, 7:35PM and the surface back ally on Lexington St., 8:54PM. Now that I know this perhaps I can inspect her closer, but that would be a daring feat in its self. To walk on all three grounds... Vampire Parlor, the sewers and the back ally's... Perhaps you wonder how I know she's appeared there in the first place? Well... I have my ways of getting information be it from a vampire, werewolf, or demon, they know better then to mess with me...I am the one holding the silver bullets, the stake and cross, and purifying equipment after all..._

_The sun is going down it's almost dark, I'll come back to this later, tonight I go out for another inspection with my companion..._

_Detective Zan, out._

_Day 1:_

_It's unnerving, the way he watches me, and it's almost like a look of a vampire when they yearn for you out of hunger... But HE'S not a vampire, he's a human just like me, so what could it mean? Does it mean he desires me..? Ha, the thought is almost amusing, but then again...can I blame him for desiring me like so? For all he knows I could be the last human woman walking amongst these vampires, werewolves, and demons. But at the same time...he could be the last human man as well..._

_I look back on it now. How long has it been sense I last saw a human man? 15 years? And I'm what a young woman now, 21 to be exact... 6 years... 6 years had I been with a man, but does he really count? He was my father after all. A shame really, my father was killed when I was 6, by a vampire and the rest of my childhood was spent with my mother and she was done in by a demon, the most dangerous kind. The ones that take the form of a human or a humanoid form, but the way to tell them apart would have to be by their ears they are pointed like an elves, but my mother didn't know this, neither did I at that age of 16. He drew her in to his trap, feeding her lies all along, but I didn't buy them... I was wary of him, and he took my mother with his hook, line and sinker until he had her where he wanted her and devoured her before my very eyes..._

_If I had been any normal human I would have ran in fear, but I guess I'm not a normal human then, cause I did the opposite... I attacked him in a rage and thirst for revenge, and some how... I won... some how I managed to kill him, and from that day forth I earned the reputation of Black Death. Ironic isn't it, me, a mere mortal human, given a fearful name such as Black Death? I've killed multiple things, it's true, ranging from demons, werewolves, and vampires, but I have never dealt with a vampire demon... They are said to be ten times or more powerful then any normal demon, I'm positive it would be a difficult task to kill one, lets just hope I never cross ones path..._

_Maybe now you wonder why I have decided to help Detective Zan in his case. Well the way I see it, if and when alien life forms prove to be among us it's best to be prepared cause we won't know what side they are on._

_I some times wonder what he writes in his entries, yes I'm sure about clues and leads on his case, but I'm sure he writes other things too. He's just so...secretive at times, sitting at his desk the lights off and nothing but his lamp beaming down upon the desk and paper he writes on. His shoulder length black smooth hair hanging over one side of his shoulder, two separate long strands being spotted despite that, that are normally in his face and his taunt tense muscles in his arm twitching as he writes, God only knows what on the paper, as his blue beautiful eyes scan over his writings every so often before continuing on. He's simply a gorgeous man. If you were to look into his eyes up close the blue around his pupils spike out like a dark blue sun and around that is a lighter blue truly they are beautiful eyes. His body is lean and toned in muscle, I swear there is not an inch of fat on his form just pure muscle over lapping muscle._

_I think...if he did not have this case he'd be all to ready to settle down and have children. It's all to obvious, the way he looks at me time to time as if he'd like nothing more to get up and pin me down on to the bed and ravish my body, not saying I wouldn't enjoy it...But with him, it's case first and other matters later, I suppose I wouldn't be much help if I were pregnant after all._

_My God this entry has become longer then I intended...far to much time on my hands... For now though, I'll end it, it would seem we are going out for the night yet again._

_Sikra out._

"Hey Sikra," Zan had called towards her, as he watched her slide her writing book shut and pushed it aside. "It's getting late, we best be getting a move on. She'll appear soon at the Vampire Polar, we don't want to risk missing her this time."

"What makes you so sure it's a she?" Sikra quipped silently.

Zan just smiled, "I just got this feeling in my gut that says so other wise."

She laughed, "Really now, how simple minded you are. It ceases to amaze me."

"Less chit chat, more moving." Zan smirked, "It's almost 6:45 PM we need to be at the Vampire Polar before then." He picked up his required things, throwing a few of her things towards her for her to catch with swift ease. When he was done with this, he slipped his trench coat on and the two were out into the dark awaiting streets in silence.

They got to the Vampire Polar around 6:35 PM with time to spare, they'd wait and see until time came around that she should appear. All eyes were on them, well, more like HER, the detectives female partner, but second glances towards the detective though, left them cowering and undeceive. They clearly new better then to try something with the detective clearly with the woman.

Zan and Sikra sat down at a table, she had been aware of the vampires passing glances, some even daring to give her flirtatious looks. But she wasn't stupid to fall for such things; she was too intelligent for that. But of course she would expect such from these creatures, after all she was a newcomer to these parts, and clearly they thought they could use that to their advantage. They were like every other vampire she's seen, probably thinking, 'Hmm, a female human. I've never seen her before, perhaps she won't realize she's in a Vampire Polar and be easy prey when the detective isn't watching.' Ha! What fools they were!

Sikra silently watched the clock, waiting for the time, but it seemed to take forever to come, maybe the clock was broken she wondered? Ah, but then a pair of lovely golden honey kissed eyes caught her eye. Of course he proved to be a man. But what made her nervous was he appeared to be a hanyou, yet the Vampires seemed rather comfortable within his presence. Was he perhaps a demon vampire? She shifted uneasily. He was clearly someone she didn't wish to cross paths with, but his eyes, oh his eyes, they were so captivating and beautiful, in there own eerie way. If it hadn't been for Zan she might have found herself moving towards those eyes.

"She's coming..."

Sikra whirled away from those eyes, searching for whom he spoke of, "Where? I don't see her." She whispered lowly.

"Over there. Watch, you'll see her come shortly." Zan had pointed, towards a walkway off to the right just northwest from where they sat.

Sure enough, the clock tolled 6:45 PM, and there she was. She came walking within the walkway pushing along a tray and abruptly turning towards the doors that lead into the kitchen. That was when they made their move.

Zan and Sikra rouse to their feet and followed in there suspects footsteps; sure all eyes were upon them then, especially those honey kissed golden eyes, but none of them made a move to stop them. Besides it was best to leave them, and let them do what they had came to do.

The suspect disappeared behind the closing doors that swung both ways, in then out then back again. Zan moved through the doors first and Sikra she stayed behind for just a split second, looking over her shoulder and for a moment her emerald green eyes seemed to shift red with blood as she sneered at the vampires, followed by a dark smile as she twirled a stake in her hand then stopped to lick the object cruelly. And then she disappeared into the doors laughing that it sent chills down the watching vampires, some having quickly averted there gaze elsewhere nervously until she was out of sight. And then the room burst to life again, or more so burst into whispers.

"That's no ordinary human..."

"Did you see her eyes! They turned red I swear!"

"That woman is a she-devil..." Seethed another.

"She must be an expert killer like the detective... Mustn't try anything with her."

"Ha. I've never seen that human around these parts before. What makes you so sure she's an expert killer?"

"Isn't obvious who she is?" A voice not part of the conversation before suddenly spoke up.

The vampires turned to the speaker with narrowed eyes. "And what would you know vamp-demon?" They sneered.

"More then you obviously." The silver haired one continued.

"Alright then, lets say you do know something, why should we care?" The first of the vampires said annoyed with disgust.

He looked on with amused golden honey kissed eyes. "Let's see here. As far as any of you are aware the detective is the only human alive, and you know he's no push over. This woman lets say is the only female human alive as well.-"

"What are you trying to get at vamp-demon?" Hissed another vampire.

"My point is, what's the better end of the deal? Feeding off the woman or letting the two humans rut like animals and produce more human spawn to feed on?"

"The vamp-demon has a point, but what if they don't rut like animals as you put it?"

"Well if you selfish vampires weren't so blinded by hunger and stupidity you wouldn't have a shortage of food to feed off of if you had only taken enough to survive and left them living we wouldn't have this problem at all now would we?" He growled out angrily.

"Why you little-"

"Little what?" He chuckled softly, "What are you going to do about it vampire, you don't honestly believe you have a chance against me do you?"

The vampire hesitated and then sat back down though clearly he was fuming, but the vamp-demon had a point, he had no chance AGAINST him.

The silver haired one only grinned triumphantly and stood to seek out his brother. Of course he could have said more, but why tell them such news that he could keep for himself? For centuries he and his brother had found a different way to survive and that was keeping their victims alive and taking enough to live. But another thing he knew and would not tell any lowly vampire was this detective and woman were not the only humans alive, there were others that remained hidden, but not hidden enough to keep him from finding them or his brother. "Oh and vampire," he paused to look over his shoulder, "That woman has earned the reputation of Black Death. I believe you've heard of her..." He laughed darkly as he continued on, leaving the vampires who heard to pale even further then their already pale faces.

Like always he found his brother surrounded by women, and could not help but roll his eyes for the umpteenth time. "Vampire whores..." he muttered lowly pushing through them to the core where his brother would be. "Sesshoumaru."

"What is it InuYasha." The older man sighed, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy with what? Oh wait, being pampered by whores, ah yes I remember now." InuYasha said dryly. "What I have to say is more important then some group of whores."

Aw yes these two vamp-demons had quiet a reputation of their own among demons, vampires, and werewolves alike, no one bothered trying to appose them for they'd only be killed swiftly. Of course with a reputation like that several demons and vampires and even lowly werewolves, all being female of course, had tried other ways to appease them without being killed and possible protection in the long run. Unfortunately their tries were hopeless, all they proved to be is a good fuck lacking protection, and they were just wasting their time as always. But it was only Sesshoumaru who took advantage of such an offer, InuYasha on the other hand stayed away from the flock of whores for his own reasons.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and waved his hand to the side, "Leave us." And they would do as he bided quickly leaving the scene. "This better be important InuYasha."

"I'm quite confident you'll be quite pleased with what I have to say brother." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Well then spit it out would you?" Sesshoumaru drawled.

InuYasha said down leaning forward, "You remember the detective?"

"Yes. What about him?" Sesshoumaru said with a frown.

"Well it seems he has a companion now."

"A companion?" The older brother said suddenly interested, "What kind of a companion are we talking about?"

"A woman, but not just any woman." InuYasha said with a wide grin. "You've heard of Black Death haven't you...?" he chuckled out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen like saucers in space. "Are you saying she's HIS companion?"

"Exactly." InuYasha chuckled, "To bad you weren't there to see her give the vampires a spook." He snickered.

"She was here in the Parlor?" Sesshoumaru seethed, "And you didn't inform me before hand!"

"You were to busy with your whores." InuYasha simply said with innocents. "But don't worry I have a good idea I know where they will be heading."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, "And where are they heading dear brother?"

"Simple. The detective has been keeping a close eye on a woman, suspecting something he'll follow her with the information he has gathered of her recent appearances in public."

"Hmph. Praise the Lord my brother has brains..."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha huffed, "You want her or not!"

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Of course I do, I'm sure she'll make a perfect fuck toy."

"That's not what I meant!" InuYasha growled.

Sesshoumaru just laughed, "Of course I know that's not what you meant dim wit. And yes I want you to retrieve her. The rumors only say she's killed several vampires, demons, and werewolves nothing about Vampire Demons. She's probably not faced one of us yet, so as of now we'd have the upper hand against her."

InuYasha muttered, "Then I will retrieve her tonight."

"For your sake I'm expecting her tonight and no later, InuYasha."

InuYasha glared at his brother silently before standing and leaving the room.

RSG: And there you have it! Prologue for Black Death! Hope you enjoyed it peoples. R&R.

Love,

RSG


End file.
